sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jacqueline Myrie
Name: Jacqueline "Jackie" Myrie Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Animals, hiking, camping, "goth" (or what she perceives to be goth) fashion. Appearance: Physically, the most notable thing about Jacqueline Myrie is her extraordinarily childlike appearance- in fact, puberty seems to have procrastinated as much as possible with her. She is no taller than five feet, and no heavier than 109 pounds. This is not to say she hasn't developed at all- she has modest 34B breasts and surprisingly large hips. In the past few years, she has tried to mask her physical immaturity with dark clothing, makeup, and by cutting and dying her hair, but this ultimately only renders her appearance even more bizarre. Until she was thirteen years old, Jackie had extremely long, wavy brown hair; but it soon became a casualty of her efforts to look "older." In the past four years, her hair has been cut off, regrown, cut off again, and dyed pink, purple, green, and back to purple again. By some sort of miracle, or perhaps simply by good knowledge of hair care, Jackie manages to keep her hair in decent condition. Nowadays, she keeps her hair very short and in its natural color; however, she is considering dying it pink again. Her heart-shaped face is actually quite cute underneath the makeup and hair. She has small brown eyes with dark eyelashes, which she tries to accentuate with even darker eyeliner. These eyes are topped off with arched brows and a large, round forehead, which, unfortunately, appears even larger due to her recent lack of hair to cover it. Centered on her face is a wide, aquiline nose- though a unique feature, it is a source of much self-consciousness for Jackie. Beneath this nose is a deceptively small mouth that is capable of broad smiles- when she chooses to smile, that is. A pair of large, pierced ears (one hole in her right earlobe, two in her left) frames her face. Jackie's efforts to look more "mature" largely began during the summer before high school, when she completely changed her style of clothing. She can usually be seen wearing long, baggy black pants with numerous chains and straps (even though the shortness of her legs make them look almost laughably awkward) and a dark t-shirt or blouse. She only occasionally wears skirts. However, there are two constants to her outfits- they are almost always all black, her fingernails are almost always painted black or dark purple, and she is never seen without five black plastic bangle bracelets on her right arm. She also began wearing makeup during this time, especially around her eyes. She almost always wears eyeliner, adding shadow and mascara for social outings and parties. She doesn't usually use lipstick, but she'll occasionally use gloss or lip balm, especially during the winter. Biography: Jacqueline Shirley Myrie was born August 13, 1990 to a largely overwhelmed Nina and Roy Myrie. The couple had married barely a year ago, and they probably were not yet ready for a child- emotionally or financially- but they loved her all the same. The first year of Jackie's life passed chaotically for the new parents. Nina spent the first six months at home taking care of the baby, but she eventually needed to begin working again to keep the family financially stable. The parents organized a schedule- Roy would continue to work weekdays, and Nina would work at night so that someone would always be home with the baby. This schedule continued for about four years, with occasional help from babysitters. Jackie, like most infants, was blissfully unaware of the family's troubles, and spent the first several years of her life in a joyful web of attention- attention that she was not ready to share when Nina had her second child. Jackie's younger sister, Rebecca Myrie, was born June 3, 1992, and the toddler immediately found a rival in this new specimen. All of a sudden, she had to share her toys and food and space and, worst of all- her parents' attention. Fortunately, a buffer arrived in the form of Margaret Kendall- Jackie's maternal grandmother. Margaret's diabetes grew worse every year, so after some convincing from Nina, she moved in with the family. The arrangement proved perfect for everyone- Nina and Roy had someone to watch the kids, Margaret no longer lived alone in a house that only reminded her of her late husband, and Jackie had a new source of affection. "Grandma Margie" loved her grandchildren more than anything in the world- it had been so long since her own children were young, and her other grandchildren lived too far away to see them this often. Nina and Roy may have left Marge a little too responsible for their children, but she didn't mind- how could she mind those tiny hands and feet, those elated giggles at things only the little ones could possibly understand? Soon enough and much to everyone's relief, it was time for Jackie to begin kindergarten. Though slightly overwhelmed by all the new sights and sounds at first, the girl quickly grew to love school and the several close friends she made there. The only thing that could ruin this for her was her sister coming in and making everyone at school love her more too- which, of course, happened two years later when Jackie began second grade. Though they were two years apart and couldn't have classes together, when Jackie did see Rebecca, she was always surrounded by friends- more friends than Jackie had. Jackie resented her sister more with each passing year, much to poor Rebecca's confusion. In the summer after third grade, Nina bought Rebecca and Jackie a hampster, immediately dubbed Pistachio. He would be the first of many animals to enter the house over the years. Margaret and Nina were both allergic to cats and dogs, so the house instead became home to hampsters, gerbils, guinea pigs, rabbits, fish, and even several reptiles. Caring for these pets was one of few things Jackie and Rebecca bonded over, and also the beginning of both girls' passion for animals and animal rights that would stay with them for the rest of their lives. Much changed for Jackie during her years in middle school. Her argumentative and easily jealous nature won her few friends at her new school, and this was only worsened by the heightened emotions that come with the beginning of adolescence. As the years went on, Jackie would notice that this was one of the few discernible effects of puberty on her body. Why wasn't she growing breasts and pubic hairs and starting her period like all the other girls in her class? Why was she only four foot nine when all the other girls were already past five feet? These revelations left Jackie confused and infuriated, especially several years later when it became apparent that Rebecca would grow into a tall woman with a gentle personality and features. One of the few constants in Jackie's life by this point (in her mind, anyway) was the camping trips her family took every year. These trips meant everything to her- when else did she get to observe plants and animals in their true homes, or sleep in the woods, or see the entire family together for once? Only during these visits with nature did Jackie feel truly at home. One more major change for Jackie occurred towards the end of her eighth grade year- the death of her grandmother. For eleven years, Margaret had been a key fixture in the household and a major influence for the children, especially Jackie. This loss was was the main cause that fueled Jackie's transformation that summer. Starting as soon as she graduated middle school, Jackie decided not to be a kid anymore. She cut off her hair, abused dark makeup, and started wearing only black, with the occasional item in red, magenta, or violet. She bought cosmetics and accessories from stores such as Hot Topic, including a set of five thick plastic bangles, which never left her arm afterwards. The rest of the Myrie family humored her, assuming this phase would pass soon. However, by the time the grief for her grandmother wore off, Jackie had grown accustomed to this new style and decided to keep it. With Jackie's arrival at Bayview Secondary School came a new set of people and expectations. Of course, her new look didn't evoke the impressions she thought it would- but she never did figure out exactly why that was. In fact, she eventually took it to mean that she wasn't edgy enough, so she bought even more makeup and clothes to look as dark as possible. After a relatively unevenful freshman year, Jackie's sophomore year proved to hold some of her most difficult trials yet. It all started with the death of Roy Myrie. What seemed at first to be some food gone down the wrong pipe turned into a heart attack seconds later, and his family watched him flatline in the emergency room in the wee hours of the coming morning. The death devastated the entire family, but each member dealt with her grief differently. Nina found comfort in her friends and relatives; Rebecca cried until she no longer could (only to begin again after some rest). Jacqueline seemed the least affected- but of course, anyone who knew the girl could tell you that the real Jackie had hidden behind her makeup and usual headstrong nature. Jackie grew closer to her sister than ever in the following months, putting aside her old envy for once to help dry Rebecca's tears- and this time, they would remain close for the rest of their lives. Jackie's life was just returning to normal when a new crisis hit- her boyfriend dumped her for Leah Bishop, who had been a close friend of hers until this point. Many ugly rumors surrounded the incident- many of which originating from Jackie herself. Her thirst for vengeance soon gave way to depression for all of her losses; as a result, Jackie appeared in the halls of Bayview less and less towards the end of the year, barely passing her most necessary classes in time for summer. The following summer consisted mostly of Jackie picking up pieces. Jackie had lost most of her friends through the social nightmare of the previous year, but she found a new home in something she'd once hated- Rebecca. The two became inseparable, and Jackie found a new circle of friends through her sister. To this day, nearly all of Jackie's friends are several years younger because they met Rebecca first. Most of these new friends generally only tolerate Jackie's presence because it clings so much to Rebecca, and Jackie knows it somewhere in the back of her mind- but she doesn't care, as long as she has the circle of attention she has obsessed over since infancy. Jackie's life seemed better after her tumultuous sophomore year. She found a rewarding volunteer job in a local library, she found other boys to date, and her experiments with "maturity" in her appearance marched right on- in fact, it's an inside joke among some of her friends that one can tell the month by looking at Jackie Myrie's hair. By the end of her senior year, Jackie managed to graduate with decent marks and plans to attend a community college in the fall. Advantages: Jackie is impulsive, emotional, and easily driven to anger. Add a dash of kill or be killed and you've got one deadly combination. Jackie is also fairly competent at hiking and other skills associated with camping, such as starting and putting out fires, creating makeshift shelters, and a teensy bit about what plants you can and can't eat (though this could prove useless considering she's never been to V4 Island before). Disadvantages: Jackie is generally not very well-liked. She also has a bark much worse than her bite- and if anyone calls her bluff, she could be in trouble. --- Designated Weapon: Plastic Vampire Fangs Conclusion: G0125 would have done well if she had a better weapon. She's hot-headed and everyone seems to hate her. Would have been a perfect candidate. On the other hand, maybe she'll convince people she's a vampire, she certainly looks like one! The above biography is as written by Ella. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Ella, Kalopsia Kills: Lily Maclaughlin Killed By: N/A (Escaped) Collected Weapons: Plastic Vampire Fangs (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Until v5, Jacqueline was one of two rescued characters, along with Michael Moretti, to not appear in any post-game threads. *In her v5 Meanwhile thread, it was revealed Jacqueline had a daughter, Helena, shortly after v4. In the time between v4 and 5, she had also become an internet celebrity, with a large Twitter following, a popular blog, and a novel in the works. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jacqueline, in chronological order. V4: *When the Bite Just Isn't Sharp Enough *Jesus Loves the Little Children *Darken Your Clothes and Strike A Violent Pose *Poise and Rationality *White Sparrows *So Give Me Something to Believe *The Cavalry Arrives V5 (Meanwhile): *A.K.A. Jacqueline Myrie Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jacqueline Myrie. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *There may have been jokes about Ella swooping in to win V3, but her characters' durability in V4 was no joke; both of her original kids made it to the rescue, each in the charge of a different handler. Ella only ever created two characters for SOTF, and both survived, which is darn impressive. Jackie's also notable for being rolled under a day after getting approved, before she even had a chance to get into the game (she got Heroed). Moving on to Jackie herself, she was pretty good. I feel like she had a stronger early game, though. She managed a kill, and came across as a bit disconcerting, like maybe she was going to become dangerous. Unfortunately, Jackie sort of ran out of stuff to do besides plotting revenge on Annaliese. By the time the rescue came around, she'd sort of stalled out. I was glad to see her survive, but was a little bit disappointed that we saw nothing more of her. Jacki's story ends when she hits the boats, and while I totally understand a reluctance to do anything else with a surviving adopted character, I still wish somehow we'd gotten to know a bit about what life was like when she returned to Saint Paul. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors